simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Vu2c
Use está página para entrar em contato comigo. Clique aqui para adicionar um comentário. English: This is my User_Talk page. Please feel free to leave a message. Logotipo Podemos por favor nós usamo-nos para o Wikisimpsons inglês?--M Johnson 03:40, 20 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Re: Logotipo :Respondi a sua mensagem na sua "User Talk Page" da Wikisimpsons em inglês. --Vu2c 16:54, 27 Agosto 2006 (UTC) Estou editando pouco os episódios de Os Simpsons porquê... Meu computador está muito ruim. Vou tentar instalar um antivírus para resolver o problema. Eu não parei de colaborar para a Wikisimpsons. -- Cayonero 14:24, 18/08/07 Layout Como se faz para por esse layout da Wikisimpsons em outra wikia?- Cayonero, 20:08, 13/01/07 : Aqui eu to usando o Skin Quartz Custom. Primeira coisa o admin da wikia precisa alterar o padrão dela. Ele pode fazer isso na página de preferências dele (Especial:Preferences). Depois é só modificar o Mediawiki:Quartz.css. Dá uma olhada aqui no nosso clicando ali. Se não estiver familiariazado com essa linguagem, explica o que pretende mudar que eu ajudo com o código sem problema algum. --Vu2c 16h28min de 25 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Já mudei o layout, valeu - -- Cayonero 18h48 de 25 de janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Ajuda Precisa de ajuda na wiki? Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Abraço, Slade W N 18h45min de 25 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) : Seja muito bem vindo! Aprecio muito a sua vontade de ajudar. Temos várias metas aqui ainda em andamento como: * Incluir a predefinição "Episódio" nos episódios * Se possível incluir a frase do quadro negro do Bart em baixo (tipo no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada) * Ultimamente tenho separado "Sinopse" de "Descrição do Episódio". A segunda contém spoilers. Já usei uma marcação na pagina do filme mas precisamos de una predefinição pra spoilers e colocar nas "Descrição do Episódio" * Em outras palavras tornar tudo padronizado. Criar aquele estilo comum às paginas de episódios aqui. * Nos personagens ver se todos estão com o quadro personagens em baixo e com a predefinição em cima. É também útil as páginas de personagens secundários, aqueles sempre esquecidos. Uma wikia só de Simpsons merece páginas pra todos os personagens, mesmo que só apareceram uma vez. Trabalho é o que não falta aqui. E se você tiver alguma outra idéia pode falar que a gente aceita e põe em prática. --Vu2c 00h07min de 27 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) :OK, quando tiver um tempinho por agora vou ver se começo a por em prática alguma das suas sugestões! Poderia inaugurar minha página de discussão, se não for pedir muito? Slade W N 04h43min de 28 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ::Vu2c, tenho alguns pedidos para você: ::#Poderia inserir ligações internas nestas páginas? Não sei se tenho conhecimento suficiente dos Simpsons para tanto... ::#Não acha que A Montanha dos Sete Abutres, Shelbyville e Timmi O'Toole devam ser apagadas por não terem nada a ver com o projeto? Shelbyville, é claro, pode ser recriada depois, mas neste estado acho que deveria ser eliminada... ::#O Funeral também poderia ser apagada, que tal? E mais uma coisa: FOX anuncia data de estréia da 18ª temporada não deveria estar num domínio especial para notícias? ::Por enquanto é isto. Bom trabalho, 13h21min de 30 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ::Presentes: Predefinição:Eliminação e Categoria:Páginas para eliminação. E o que fazemos com Predefinição:Incompleto e Predefinição:Spoiler? 19h44min de 30 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) :::Andei dando uma olhada nesses itens e já fiz algumas correções: :::#Inseri as ligações ou matei as páginas erradas :::#Concordo com a deleção dessas páginas e já providenciei. :::#O Funeral acho melhor não apagar. Em breve eu completo o artigo. Hoje já adequei ao estilo pelo menos. A notícia, não só essa, quanto todas, movi pro namespace "Notícia:" :::#Predefinição:Incompleto é meio inútil. É útil só mesmo durante a descrição de um episódio que fica interrompida. Colocar a tag ajuda ao visitante saber que o episódio não terminou ali. :::#Predefinição:Spoiler já coloquei na página do filme e pretendo colocar em todas as páginas de episódios que tenha "Descrição do Episódio". Já andei rechecando a primeira temporada. ::: Outra coisa que percebi é o artigo Rod e Todd Flanders que poderia ser uma página de desambiguação para Rod e Todd separados. Depois a gente vê isso. Ou se quiser ir adiantando sinta-se à vontade. ::: Obrigado mesmo pela ajuda! --Vu2c 03h27min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Continuação Então mantemos a ? E pode deixar que farei a desambiguação. (melhor deixar para você) Mais uma coisa: pedi na wikia central a criação do domínio Notícia: e a tradução do Forum:. Woohoo! 03h58min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) :Depois que atenderem os pedidos dos namespaces será a vez de pedir a ativação dos interwikis ;) Estranho que nem mesmo na en.simpsons eles funcionam, vou ver ser contigo a ativação em todas as wikisimpsons... 17h05min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ::Ok... Eu farei a desambiguação. Melhor ainda, eu estou matando o mal pela raiz, separando todos os links e no final eu elimino a página. Quanto ao interwiki, obrigado pela ajuda. Agora é só esperar! --Vu2c 17h45min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) ::P.S.: O namespace Notícia: já foi criado. --Vu2c 21h16min de 31 de Janeiro de 2008 (UTC) Novas # e — em fase beta #Que tal começar um fórum? Os namespaces já foram traduzidos... #E também que tal arranjar um favicon para o site? E também já pedi a criação dos interwikis para as outras wikisimpsons :) -- 00h49min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. A propósito, o IP que você mandou o bem-vindo IP era o meu. Eu me esqueço de logar certas horas!! XDD ::Concordo com o fórum. Vamos sim. ::O favicon eu já até tenho, mas sempre tive um problema pra fazer o upload... há um ano que já venho informando a Wikia Central, mas com o tempo fui esquecendo. Vou tentar de novo agora. Obrigado por ter pedido os interwikis! --Vu2c 04h19min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2008 (UTC) :::Então vejo se começo o fórum durante este feriado... E agora que os interwikis estão ativados poderíamos começar a inserí-los nos artigos, que tal? 16h41min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2008 (UTC) :::: Já não esperava a hora!! Obrigado por toda essa ajuda!!! Agora vamos à obra! --Vu2c 19h53min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2008 (UTC) Obrigado pela mensagem! Vu2c, muito obrigado pela mensagem, mas talvez eu pare de assistir ao Simpsons, pois minha mãe não quer que eu assista mas mesmo assim estarei conectado a Wikisimpsons a qualquer momento. A propósito, como é que eu adiciono imagens a uma página da Wikisimpsons? Pois eu não sei! Obrigado por criar este site, --Cassetete071 19h48min de 22 de Julho de 2008 (UTC) ??????????????????????????????????????? Vu2c você coleciona as miniaturas dos Simpsons? Pois se você colecionar clique nisso: www.tpf.com.au e clique em Simpsons. Favor Responda, --Cassetete071 20h55min de 22 de Julho de 2008 (UTC)